A New Life
by CannibalCupcake
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have moved to Konoha. they joined the police force only to meet badass Sakura and sassy Temari. Love is formed and danger arises in their new life. Can they keep their relationships intact and stop the crimes before they get any worse?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

CannibalCupcake: PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY. The characters' relationships with each other are not the same. Their personalities might be altered also. Thank you for listening.. erm.. reading.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a cold, dark night in Konoha. Just the type on night one would expect to find a dead body. There was a man, around the age of 30, walking towards his car. His face was so fragile, as if you could make him cry at any given moment.

Another man, who looked much older and stern, was also walking to the same car. The smaller man began to walk faster. He jumped into his car and started the engine. As he did this, the other man opened the door, grabbed the man and threw him out of the car. He got in and put his foot to the pedal.

"Help! My car is being stolen! Help!"

There was a gunshot. The smaller man fell to the ground, in fear. The older man got out of the car and looked around. If he was smart, he would have actually drove away. But no, this man was stupid and decided to get out of the car.

A girl with bright pink hair ran in and shot the man in the shoulder. He cried out in pain. He charged after her, but she danced away and aimed the gun at his head.

"You have two choices. Try to hit me again, I shoot you and you die. Or you simply walk away and never do this again. Pick one." She said.

He stared at her for a second, and then ran away.

She helped the guy on the floor up, "Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah." The man replied. He turned around towards the direction where the other man ran, "Damn, girl. I couldn't do that in a million years! You gotta teach me ho-" He turned to the woman, but only saw the empty space where she once stood. He stayed there for a minute, then walked back to his car and drove away.

Around the corner, the pink haired girl was talking to her best friend, Temari, over the communications line.

"Disappearing before they can turn around.. Good choice, Sakura!" Temari said over the line.

Sakura chuckled, "Thanks. I'm gonna head home. I'll drop off at the headquarters and we'll ride home together. Okay?" She began to walk towards the police headquaters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura dropped on her and Temari's couch, "Damn, today was tiring. I had to take care of 5 cases, then an unexpected car jacking rolls in."

"Well that's what we get for joining the force." Temari told her.

Sakura sat up, "Dude, I have to do field work all day, and you just sit there listening to radio signals!"

"I do field work!" Temari paused for a moment, "Sometimes.."

Sakura just laughed, "I'm gonna go sleep now. We got fresh meat tomorrow and I don't really wanna deal with their shit the wrong way." She walked towards her room, "Good night."

"Yeah, yeah. Goodnight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura and Temari were at the police headquarters, sitting at a desk, waiting for the new people. They were late. And Sakura didn't have the patience for it. Temari just sipped her coffee.

Two men, around their age, walked through the door. One of them was blond and had a tan. He had a smirk on his face. He's pretty hot. The other one had jet black hair and was quite pale. His face showed no emotion, almost as if he was bored. Damn, he's sexy.

"Fresh meat." Sakura rubbed her hands together and smiled.

"Sexy fresh meat." Temari added.

They walked towards the two girls. Temari straightened up, while Sakura kept her lazy posture, "Are you the fresh meat?" Sakura asked them.

"Yep! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Glad to be here!" The blond one cheerfully replied. The other guy didn't say anything. Naruto nudged him.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Nice to meet you guys." He still appeared bored.

"I'm Temari! And this is Sakura!" She smiled at them, "Why did you guys decided to join the police?"

Naruto beamed at her, "We wanted to help the people!" Sasuke cleared his throat. Naruto looked at him, "Guess you don't take that crap. We needed something to do. We've got nothing to lose. And the thrill of it is just amazing!"

Sasuke finally said something other than a greeting, "Why did YOU guys join the force?"

Sakura put her elbow on the table, "Our old place was total shit. We wanted to move to a better place. But this place turned out worse. So we decided that we had to do something about it. Plus, the only other job aside from this was a strip club." Naruto blushed as she said this.

Sasuke snorted, "The only job aside from this were doctors. And if this bone head was a doctor, he'd probably take the scalpel and pick his nose with it."

Temari laughed, "So how long have you known each other?"

"Oh, we've known each other since we were kids. We're like brothers now!" Naruto said, then put his arm around Sasuke's shoulder. "What about you guys?"

"Same thing. Except sisters."

"Cool! So when do we start?"

"Not until the day af-" Temari was interrupted by the radio call. There was a hotel being robbed.

"Well, looks like you guys are lucky today." Sakura smirked, "Let's get our lines and guns and we'll take my car. Do you know how to work a gun?"

Sasuke smiled for the first time in front on them, "Hell yeah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura and Temari strode in the hotel. Sasuke was playing along, while Naruto was skipping.

"Alright people, I'm not gonna take your crap. Come out with your hands in the air! You know who I'm talking about!" Sakura pulled out her gun. Sasuke, Naruto, and Temari pulled out their guns too.

A man with a black mask on his head came out. He had a bag slung over his shoulder, probably money, and had grabbed a civilian and aimed a gun at his head, "Make a move and I shoot this guy!" He screamed.

Sakura smirked, "Sasuke, you said you can work guns." She turned her head to him, "Let's see what you got."

He smirked back at her, "With pleasure."

Sasuke ran towards the man before he could shoot the hostage. He pushed the hostage away from him, twisted the masked man's arm, causing him to let go of the gun. Sasuke then aimed the gun at his head.

Sakura whistled, "Not bad. Not bad at all." She was almost laughing.

Temari helped the hostage up, "Are you alright?"

"Yes! Yes! Bless you!" And then he ran away.

Naruto jumped in the air, "Yeah! We did it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were back in the car, they dropped the man off at the police station. They didn't have to stay the whole day, because all they had to do was introduce the new people to the job. Which they did.

"Not bad for your first day." Sakura said from the drivers seat, "So where do you guys live?"

"At 78 Street, by the club. Apartment 6, Floor 5." Naruto replied, being a bit too detailed.

"Whoa! You guys live a floor beneath us! Awesome!" Temari said.

"This is gonna be a long year." Sasuke sighed

Sakura laughed, "This is the new life you chose. And with me and Temari in it, you're gonna have the time of your lives."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CannibalCupcake: First chapter. I apologize that it's kind of short. But it gets better later. Read and review!


End file.
